


The Show’s Not Over

by Ti_03



Category: Just Roll With It (Podcast)
Genre: Angst, Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:19:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25726549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ti_03/pseuds/Ti_03
Summary: “You think the show’s over, but the curtains have yet to close.”They did it, they killed him.SPOILER WARNING FOR ARC 1 EP 19 AND ARC 2 EP 9
Comments: 2
Kudos: 50





	The Show’s Not Over

**Author's Note:**

> SPOILER WARNING FOR ARC 1 EP 19 AND ARC 2 EP 9
> 
> I’ve had this idea for awhile and Sherlock_Birb on discord has inspired me to come back to this fic and touch it up!
> 
> Trigger warning: mentions of blood, a panic attack, and death.

Ob’nockshai looked tired, somehow still standing but his only support was his hands on his knees as he glared at him. His coat was barely hanging off his shoulders and there were tears and cuts from every stab and slash they had inflicted on him. Br’aad’s surprised that a god can bleed, but he isn’t disappointed. 

No, he’s _smiling_ in triumph because the bastard was _so_ close to being dead, he could feel it. This man had put him through so much pain, so much agony, and he killed Sylnan and Velrisa because he was _bored_. 

Ob chuckles weakly and coughing up a bit of blood. “So, this is what I get for everything I’ve done for you?”  
“You didn’t really do much for me.” He said. “You basically fucked with me and my friends, killing them and my brother, and made me choose between killing an innocent child or Vel’s life back, and-“

_“_ Quit your ramblings.” The god yawned. “I don’t believe we need a soliloquy or some kind of speech from you. You got exactly what you wanted, _yet will it matter in the end_?”

Br’aad hesitated to answer. Of course his death would matter. Millions of lives will be saved, his own sanity will be spared, and his _friends_ will be safe. “You’re a fucking dick.” He growled. 

Ob’nockshai shook his head and clicked his tongue. “Oh, you poor, innocent _mortal._ ” He chuckled and smirked, his purple eyes glowing faintly. “ _You think the show’s over, but the curtains have yet to close.”_

Br’aad didn't get to question what the deity meant before Mountain stabbed his trident straight into his chest. The dwarf held up the lifeless vessel on his trident like a prize to behold. “You were taking too damn long.” He shrugged. 

The blond dropped his shoulders, looking at the body dripping with blood with a sense of relief wash over him. His body went lax and he could feel his knees shaking. They shortly gave up and he nearly collapsed if it weren’t for Taxi catching him and gently sitting him on the ground. 

_We did it,_ he wanted to say. _We killed the bastard._ His body was shaking and he couldn’t hear anything. 

He can’t hear anything. He can’t feel anything other than his body thrumming. _This is normal_ , he tried to convince himself, _this happens to you after you fight, it’s normal._

He moved his eyes around, everyone was starting to surround him. Sylnan was in front of him, slapping him repeatedly. He wanted to feel them, he needed to hear what his brother was trying to say. _God, why can’t I fucking hear anything?!_

The older Vengolor’s hand went for another slap when it slowly came to a halt, the palm resting on the tattooed cheek. He doesn’t feel the warm hand, but instead he winces at little shocks of magic on his cheek. His body starts twitching and squirming as he begins to feel the sparks shocking him on his arms and his chest. 

He pushes himself out of a still Taxi’s grip and onto his hands and knees, breathing heavily and twitching uncontrollably. “What..what the fuck?” He groaned through clenched teeth. 

He brought one of his hands to his tattooed cheek and began scratching. He can feel the dull pain of his blunt nails drag across the sparks, attempting to lessen the chaotic energy in his tattoo. The dull pain soon turns extremely painful when he breaks the skin and blood slowly drips. 

Br’aad forces his hand away and pants heavily. The sound of a clock chime rings and echoes in his ears and he sobs, “What the fuck is happening?!”

A hand gently pets his blond hair and slowly trails the side of his face, a gentle caress, before it carefully tilts the half-elf’s chin up. Ob’nockshai grins at him. _“You’re going to continue what I couldn’t finish.”_

The chimes stop and he’s no longer twitching. There’s no more pain, yet he doesn’t feel numb. He touches his cheek and he sees a tiny smudge of crimson on his fingers. He looks back to his friends and they’re looking at him. He’s in Taxi’s arms and Sylnan’s hand is ready to slap him once more. Mountain and Velrisa are standing behind the older brother. 

“What happened?” He asked, sitting up and pulling away from the tabaxi. His muscles ached and he winced and groaned. 

“You kinda just collapsed and you were saying something but it was in some other language I think?” Sylnan explained. “Are you just tired?” 

He took another glance to his body. His tattoos were still gold and he no longer felt numb. “I-maybe? I’m,” he laughed softly. “I’m okay. Fucker thought he could scare me.” 

Velrisa went around and healed everyone else. Taxi had seemed to take some pretty hard blows along with Mountain and the tiefling herself. Br’aad and Sylnan sat on the ground together, enjoying the calm silence. 

“I never thought killing a god would be something I’d ever do in my life.” Sylnan said, adjusting his cape. 

Br’aad looked over to his older brother and smiled. “Well, you can cross that off your bucket list now.” He punched his shoulder playfully. 

Sylnan smiled and laughed softly. “Yeah, and the best part was that it was an easy fight. Well, as easy as fighting a god could get.” 

Br’aad’s stomach suddenly felt like it had flipped. A lump in his throat formed and he tried to swallow it down. “Mhm, yeah.” He replied hastily. His legs began to shake yet he couldn’t feel the ground underneath him anymore. He tried to fidget with his fingers, but he didn’t get far before his fingers stiffened. The purple hue slowly began to return and overpower the gold in his tattoos. Pink and purple sparks started sprouting off his hands and his arms. 

“Br’aad?” He heard his name. He was forced to quickly turn around and swing his arm at whoever called his name. A wave of purple emanated from his arm and to his target. 

Sylnan’s arm was covering his face, yet it stayed like that as if he was frozen in the position. He heard clock ticking in his ears once again. 

He was shaking, he was breathing heavily. “I’m just tired,” he repeated to himself, trying to calm his breaths. “This..he’s dead, we killed him, he’s gone. He’s gone, _he’s gone!”_

_A chuckle echoed in his head, he can feel it vibrate in his body. “I told you already, boy.” His voice echoed louder than the ticking. “You’re going to finish what I couldn’t with your new power. And you know what the best part is, my boy?” The laughing sent multiple shivers down his spine and he swore he could feel hands gently resting on his shoulders. “This is only the beginning of the show, Br’aad Vengolor.”_

**Author's Note:**

> Lol it’s 4 am so I’m sorry if this fic seems funky


End file.
